Ranked Jutsu
A page reserved for unranked jutsu that I've otherwise given ranks to. Ninjutsu Earth Release S-rank *Earth Release: Iron Fist Prison *Earth Release: Mutability *Earth Release: Sticky Earth Drop A-rank *Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall of Ten Thousand Ri *Earth Release: Fissure *Earth Release: Golem Technique *Earth Release: Great Moving Earth Core *Earth Release: Multiple Earth-Style Wall *Earth Release: Shadow Clone *Earth Release: Ultra-Added Weight Rock Technique *Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique B-rank *Earth Release: Dropping Lid *Earth Release: Earth Wave Technique *Earth Release: Hardening Technique *Earth Release: Moving Earth Core *Earth Release: Mud Body Technique *Earth Release: Mudslide *Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears *Multiple Mudshot Technique *Rock Armor *Rock Clone Technique C-rank *Earth Release: Antlion Technique *Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin *Earth Release: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot *Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet *Earth Release: Earth Flow River *Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears *Earth Release: Earth Flow Wave *Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique *Earth Release: Flying Thrown Stones *Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique *Earth Release: Mud Spore *Earth Release: Mud Wolves *Earth Release: Practice Brick Technique *Earth Release: Rock Section Cane *Earth Release: Rock Shelter *Earth Release: Tunnelling Technique *Mudshot Technique *Violent Heavenly Earth Needle D-rank *Earth Release: Rock Collapse Fire Release S-rank *Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction A-rank *Fire Release: Crimson Earth Spider *Fire Release: Fired Pottery Technique *Fire Release: Great Flame Flower *Fire Release: Great Flame Technique B-rank *Cloud-Style Flame Beheading *Exploding Flame Shot *Fire Release: Exploding Flame Formation *Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique *Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind *Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique *Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique C-rank *Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet *Fire Release: Hiding in Fire Technique *Flower Ninja Art: Many Blooming Flowers Lightning Release B-rank *Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning *Lightning Release: Depth Charge *Lightning Release: Thunder Binding C-rank *Lightning Rat Violent Quake *Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder *Lightning Release: Lightning Rod *Lightning Release: Spider Web *Lightning Strike Water Release S-rank *Drowning Water Blob Technique *Ink Bubble Explosion A-rank *Water Release: Bubbles Technique B-rank *Explosive Bubble *Hiding in Frost Technique *Medical Water Release: Water Mosquito *Medical Water Release: Water Scorpion *Water Balloon Technique *Water Release: Black Rain Technique C-rank *Blinding Bubbles Technique *Bubble Clone Technique *Bubble Dome *Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack *Drowning Bubble Technique *Puppet Water Release: Dance of Mystic Rain *Sensing Water Sphere *Soap Bubble Slime *Starch Syrup Binding Rope *Water Release: Great Waterfall Flow Technique *Water Release: Mouth Shot D-rank *Heavenly Weeping Wind Release S-rank *Wind Release: Air Current Wild Dance *Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique *Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon A-rank *Beast Tearing Gale Palm B-rank *Beast Tearing Palm, still has great cutting power but can't "cut and slash through any material". *Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Gale Fist *Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Revolving Cut *Wind Release: Flower Scattering Dance *Wind Release: Sand Cloud Whirlwind *Wind Release Slash *Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball *Wind Release: Vacuum Blade *Wind Release: Verdant Mountain Gale *Wind Release: Wind Wall C-rank *Dust Wind Technique *Gunbai Fanned Wind *Wind Release: Flag Current *Violent Whirlwind D-rank *Vacuum Sword Genjutsu B-rank *Water Release Genjutsu: Demonic Phantom Fog Prison Taijutsu Seven Heavens Breathing Method *First Activation, A-rank. *Second Activation, A-rank. *Third Activation, S-rank. *Fourth Activation, ???-rank.